Regret
by Yuika Amano
Summary: It's about Hijikata's regret for rejecting Mitsuba's confession , Hijikata x Mitsuba this is my second fanfiction please enjoy and comment XD


Uhmm….. hello I'm Yuika , by the way this is my second fanfiction please enjoy

Website : .com/

Please visit that website for further updates and you can find me on twitter:

YuikaAmano

And at pixiv to! Just see Yuika Amano , but by the way at pixiv I haven't put any illustrations yet

Ahhh don't forget , please comment ! XDD I'm waiting

Regret

At the first anniversary of Mitsuba's death ,Hijikata goes to her grave .

He brings the flowers and the Tabasco . He squats in front of her grave , and puts them on her grave .He puts his hands together , praying .

After he prays , he stands up , lights his cigarette, and blows it , as he stares at the sky .

"….for once the cigarette tastes bitter ."

He stares at the sky , remininscing ,

It's a memory of the first day when he meets her .

It was a beautiful day, that day .

"Sou-chan , Sou –chan wake up . It's morning now , you're going to be late for training."

"uhmmm…" as he woke up and stretched his arms .

"Good morning ,Sou –chan." Said Mitsuba with a smile

"Good morning ….." said Sougo still half asleep .

She folds the futon and put it inside the shelf .

After having breakfast , Sougo prepared to go to the Dojo

"I'm going now."

"Aah! , wait Sou-chan ."

"Hmm?" as he turned back looking at his sister

"I'm coming with you ." She sad while rushed to the door , then she locked it .

She hold her brother's hand , and Sougo noticed that his sister was carrying a of bag bentou box,

"Sis ,what's in that box ?" he asked

"Ohhh..This ? It 's a thank you lunch , for Kondo –san." She replied with a smile .

"Hoo.. " Then continued to walk to the Dojo again,

When they finally arrived at the Dojo , Kondo greeted them . Then Mitsuba approached him and gave him the bentou and thanked him . After Mitsuba finisher talking to Kondo , she approached her brother and squatted in front of him and patted his head.

"Sou-chan , be a good boy and listen to Kondo-san okay?"

He nodded , then she stood up .

As she stood up she a saw a black pony tailed hair man . She blushed when she saw him , then Kondo approached her , "ooh yeah .. I forgot to introduce you , he's our new dojo member , his name is Hijikata Toshirou ." As Kondo introduced him to Mitsuba.

Hijikata stared at her for a while , when he saw her , his heart was beating very fast and then he blushed .

He blushed for a while, and then turned his face away from her , to hide his red face .

She smiled gently at him

"Well … since that day , I noticed that I fell for you at first sight ." He says while he takes out his cigarette out of his mouth and blow the smoke out ."I just know that I can't give you happiness . So I rejected you… Probably." He said that as the sky turned dark .As he looks at the sky

Then another memories come into his mind engulfing him and intergret ,

It was the night before they went to Edo.

It was full moon that night .

At the back of the Sougo's family house.

The two of them was alone , while staring at the night sky .

Suddenly Mitsuba asked curiously "Is it tru that everyone is going to Edo for new opportunities?"

"Who told you that ?" He asked her ,

"Sou – chan was so happy when he told me this morning . "She said calmly.

"That idiot…" He muttered as he faced the moon.

"bring me along too…"She said while she blushed and she looked down.

"I'm like a parent to Sou-chan…"

She continued . "If I'm not by that kid's side… , Beside …..I ….Everyone…."

She hold her hands together ,tightly and bravely looked at Hijikata,

"and….I want to be with you , Toshirou-san."

Hijikata , rejected her offer .

"I regretted it." He said as he take out a pack of cigarette out of his pocket and opens the pack . He takes one of the cigarette , put it in between his lips and light it . He smokes again ,to calm himself .

"But then , when I think about your happiness , I feel like that's the right thing to do ."

He said that with a small smile on his face .

Then the rain started to pour .

"Ohh Shit! I forgot to bring my umbrella ."

He muttered under his breath with a surprised face .

"Ohh….. Well….. Goodbye for now ." And he walks away from her grave .


End file.
